Okaa-chan no oppai, daisuki desu!
by GearPhantom97
Summary: Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau dalam masa puber seorang remaja akan penasaran dengan segalanya, yah termasuk porno. Memiliki Ibu yang cantik juga menjadi keberkahan tersendiri, apalagi beliau mau membantuku mengatasi puber ini. Ah, surga dunia. AU. Incest NaruKushi!


**Warning : This is incest! incest! incest! and NTR.**

 **...**

 **..**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Umurku 16 tahun dan sekarang duduk di kelas 1 Konoha High School. Aku anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Adik kecilku yang cantik, Naruko, masih berumur 1 tahun dan masih menyusui. Sering aku mendapatkan kesempatan melihat Naruko menyusu pada buah dada Ibu yang indah. Ibuku bernama Uzumaki Kushina, umurnya 35 tahun. Tentu saja dia masih terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut merah alaminya.

Seharusnya tidak ada yang aneh ketika melihat Ibu menyusui Naruko, tapi sejak aku mengenal bokep di masa puberku ini, aku jadi berpikiran kotor tiap melihat buah dada Ibu yang terpampang bebas itu. Aku bahkan sering berpikir-pikir sendiri bagaimana rasanya air susunya. Apakah manis? Atau hambar? Karena aku tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana rasanya dulu.

Akhirnya tiap Ibu menyusui Naruko, aku selalu berusaha agar aku berada di depannya. Tentunya agar aku dapat dengan leluasa melihat buah dadanya yang mengalirkan air susu itu ke mulut adikku. Pemandangan yang seharusnya penuh kasih sayang, malah menjadi objek fantasi mesumku. Sering setelah selesai memperhatikan Ibu menyusui, aku kemudian mengurung diri di dalam kamar untuk beronani, tentu saja yang menjadi objek onaniku adalah Ibu, khususnya buah dadanya.

Awalnya Ibu tidak tidak terlalu mempedulikan keberadaanku, tapi setelah beberapa kali setiap dia menyusui Naruko aku selalu berada di depannya, diapun sepertinya merasa risih juga dan akhirnya menegurku.

"Sayang.. Kenapa sih kamu liatin Kaa-san nyusuin adikmu terus?"

"Eh, g-gak ada apa-apa kok Kaa-san!""

"Beneran? Kamu cemburu ya sama adikmu?" tebak Ibu.

"Cemburu? Kenapa harus cemburu Kaa-san?"

"Kaa-san pikir kamu cemburu karena juga ingin minum susu kayak Naruko" godanya sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

"Bu-bukan kok, tapi cemburu juga sih dikit, hehehe" Tentu saja bukan karena cemburu alasanku selalu memperhatikan buah dadanya, tapi karena aku selalu berfantasi mesum setiap melihatnya menyusui adikku.

"Emang gak boleh ya, kalau aku menyusu lagi?" ujarku berani untung-untungan.

"Hihihi Kamu kan udah gede. Masa masih nyusu ke Kaa-san juga sih?" tawanya yang membuat buah dadanya berayun.

"Gak apa kan? Kan aku anaknya Kaa-san juga""

"Tapi tetap aja gak pantas anak seumurmu itu masih nyusu. Udah ah sana, jangan lihatin Kaa-san nyusuin Naruko terus, Tebbane." ujarnya kemudian.

Meskipun dia menyuruhku pergi, tapi aku tetap saja terus berada di sana. Mengetahui Ibu tidak lagi menegurku aku merasa senang sekali. Akupun lanjut terus memandangi buah dadanya sambil pikiranku melayang kemana-mana.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku di sana menggantikan posisi adikku yang sedang menyusu itu. Ibu akhirnya pasrah saja dan membiarkan aku terus di depannya. Bahkan entah kenapa rasanya Ibu seperti berlama-lama menyusui Naruko, seolah sengaja memanjakan mataku yang selalu penasaran dengan buah dadanya yang indah itu.

"Sayang~" Panggil Ibu beberapa saat kemudian. Ku rasa Ibu hendak menegurku lagi.

"I-iya?" kurutuk diriku yang tergagap tadi. Sialan.

"Kaa-san tahu kok kalau kamu penasaran dengan buah dada Kaa-san. Selama ini kamu bahkan selalu berpikiran jorok kan setiap melihat Kaa-san menyusui adikmu? Kelihatan lho dari matamu." Ujar Ibu yang membuat aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh, i-itu" Kataku mencoba menyangkal, tapi aku terlalu grogi karena tebakan Ibu benar adanya.

"Gak usah gemetaran gitu. Itu normal kok untuk anak laki-laki seusiamu. Kalau kamu ingin melihat boleh saja, tapi hanya melihat saja yah, gak boleh lebih." ujar Ibu sambil tersenyum. Aku tak menyangka Ibu akan berkata seperti itu. Aku pikir tadi dia akan marah. Tapi mendengar Ibu berkata seperti itu aku malah tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan.

"Be-beneran? Kaa-san membolehkanku?!" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya, tapi tidak lebih dari melihat saja. Kaa-san ngerti kok kalau kamu sedang penasaran-penasarannya dengan tubuh wanita. Walau Kaa-san tidak menyangka kalau malah tubuh Kaa-san sendiri yang kamu jadikan objek fantasi, bandel yah kamu, hihihi~" Ucap Ibu tertawa kecil. Aku hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Sebentar lagi kamu akan ujian kan? Sebagai gantinya, Kaa-san minta kamu untuk lebih rajin belajarnya. Bisa kan?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Bi-bisa, Naru yakin bisa kok Kaa-san!"

"Janji?!"

"Iya Kaa-san, aku janji" ucapku.

"Bagus, Ya sudah, Kaa-san masih ingin terus menyusui adikmu, kalau kamu masih pengin lanjut lihat silakan, kalau mau pergi juga silahkan" ujar Ibu sambil senyum-senyum.

"Etto, mungkin disini saja.""

"Dasar kamu, udah Kaa-san duga kok" ujarnya dengan tertawa kecil lagi. Ibupun kembali konsentrasi menyusui Naruko, sedangkan aku juga konsentrasi memandangi buah dadanya dengan pikiran jorok melayang kemana-mana.

Sejak saat itu jadilah aku tanpa sungkan lagi selalu berada di depan Ibu tiap kali dia menyusui adikku. Ibu tidak pernah menegurku lagi. Selalu memanjakan mataku dengan menunjukkan buah dadanya yang sedang menyusui itu untuk aku fantasikan sesuai khayalan jorokku. Bahkan pernah Ibu sendiri yang menawarkan padaku jika aku pengen melihat.

"Kaa-san mau menyusui adikmu, apa kamu pengin lihat sayang?" begitu ucapnya. Kalau ditawari begitu tentu saja dengan senang hati aku mengiyakan tawarannya.

Saat menyusui Naruko, dia juga pernah membuka kedua cup branya untuk menunjukkan buah dada yang satunya padaku. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat aku panas dingin. Khayalan jorokku semakin melayang-layang dibuatnya. Dan seperti biasa, setiap setelah melihatnya menyusui Naruko, aku pasti akan langsung beronani di dalam kamar atau kamar mandi.

Ibu juga seakan menggetahui kalau aku selalu tidak tahan ingin mengeluarkan isi buah zakarku sehabis memandangi buah dadanya.

"Sudah sana keluarin ke kamar mandi, Kaa-san udahan nyusuin adikmu"" ucapnya. Tentunya perbuatanku ini hanya bisa ku lakukan bila tidak ada Ayah di rumah, karena bila ada Ayah aku pasti akan kena tegur olehnya karena selalu melihat buah dada Ibu.

Semakin hari aku semakin menginginkan hal lebih. Aku berharap mendapatkan hal yang lain dari sekedar hanya melihat Ibu menyusui. Hingga suatu hari akupun iseng memintanya pada Ibu.

"Kaa-san, aku boleh gak ikutan nyusu?" pintaku untung-untungan.

"Kamu ini, kan udah Kaa-san bilang hanya boleh melihat saja" jawabnya.

"Hanya mencoba sedikit aja kok, tidak lebih Kaa-chan" ujarku membujuk, bahkan nada panggilan padanya pun berubah menjadi akhiran –chan.

"Ara ara~ Kamu ini kok sepertinya penasaran sekali sih ingin menyusu lagi?"

"Iya, Naru penasaran""

"Kan sudah Kaa-chan bilang, kalau kamu itu udah besar." Aku menunjukan wajah kecewaku, hah~ padahal aku ingin merasakannya.

"Hah~ kalau kamu mau nanti Kaa-chan perahin untuk kamu deh ke gelas" balasnya." Aku hanya diam karena masih agak kecewa, tentu saja aku menginginkan dapat menyusu langsung padanya.

Yah, tapi ku pikir tidak ada salahnya juga mencoba air susunya yang sudah ditampung di gelas. Itu sudah cukup membuat fantasiku semakin liar.

Setelah menyusui Naruko, Ibu lalu mengajakku pergi ke dapur. Ternyata dia ingin memberiku tontonan bagaimana dia memerah susunya ke dalam gelas. Aku senang sekali sekaligus deg-degkan dibuatnya. Ibu kemudian membuka daster dan bra-nya.

"Sebegitukah inginnya? Aku harap Naru-chan tidak sampai mengkhayal"" ucapnya sambil senyum-senyum lalu mulai memerah buah dadanya sendiri. Argh, sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa. Aku gila bukan main melihatnya. Air susunya tampak mancur-mancur dan menetes cukup kencang ke dalam gelas.

"Ini yang kamu suka? Kamu suka melihat air susu Kaa-chan ini tumpah-tumpah ke gelas?" Godanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"I-iya, umm itu, ya!"" jawabku gagap karena saking groginya. Ibu terus memerah buah dadanya hingga beberapa saat kemudian gelas kecil itu telah terisi setengahnya.

"Ini, Kaa-chan pikir cukup segini" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan gelas itu padaku. Dengan bersemangat dan juga grogi aku raih gelas itu dan meminumnya. Rasanya cenderung tawar, tapi memang bukan rasanya yang ingin aku cari, tapi sensasinya. Sungguh membuat aku belingsatan saat itu. Aku meminum air susunya dengan penis mengacung maksimal.

"Enak?"

"E-enak, hump" dan sedikit menjilat jejak air susu itu dibibirku.

"Udah hilang kan penasarannya?" tanyanya lagi, aku hanya cengengesan. Tentu saja itu belum cukup, aku masih ingin yang lebih dari ini. Ibupun sepertinya tahu kalau bukan ini yang sebenarnya aku inginkan. Senyumnya terus saja menggodaku.

"Kurang, Kaa-chan. boleh minta lagi?" pintaku karena melihat Ibu akan mengenakan pakaian dan branya kembali. Aku belum puas dan ingin melihat buah dadanya terus.

"Cukup itu dulu yah hari ini, besok kalau kamu mau akan Kaa-chan perah lagi untuk kamu. Ya sayang?"

"Ba-baiklah Kaa-chan" jawabku menuruti saja, aku tidak ingin juga terlalu memaksa.

"Udah sana kamunya ke kamar mandi, lepasin dulu biar plong, hihi~" suruhnya yang langsung aku turuti. Aku lalu mengambil sisa-sisa air susu yang ada di gelas kemudian ku tampung ke tanganku, yang kemudian aku gunakan untuk dibalurkan ke penisku saat aku ngocok. Sensasinya sungguh luar biasa. Aku muncrat sangat banyak dengan cara seperti itu.

Hari-hari selanjutnya aku jadi rutin selalu minum air susu perahan Ibu di dalam gelas. Sepertinya nilai pelajaranku bertambah bagus karena tiap hari meminum ASI nya. Ibu sungguh baik mau menyisihkan susunya untukku. Melihat dia menyusui si kecil, lalu minum air susunya di gelas, kemudian lanjut dengan onani, begitu terus aktifitasku setiap hari. Ibu selalu memerah air susunya untuk ku minum, aku juga memerah isi kantong zakarku setelahnya.

"Sekarang kamu gak cemburu lagi kan sayang? Kamu juga udah dapat, semua anak Kaa-chan sudah kebagian susu" ujarnya.

"Tapi air susu Kaa-chan gak habis kan?"

"Nggak kok, malah Kaa-chan pikir jadi semakin bertambah banyak gara-gara kamu ikut-ikutan nyusu" jawabnya dengan tertawa kecil. Aku ikut senang, karena semakin banyak air susu di buah dadanya, berarti jatahku juga semakin banyak.

Terlihat dari yang dulunya hanya setengah gelas, kini hampir satu gelas penuh. Sewaktu Ibu memerah buah dadanya, air susunya juga menyemprot lebih kencang, yang tentunya semakin memanjakan mataku, anak kandungnya.

Berkali-kali aku juga masih mencoba peruntunganku untuk dapat menyusu langsung padanya, tapi Ibu selalu menolaknya. Hingga suatu hari Ibu sepertinya capek dengan aku yang terus saja mendesaknya.

"Kalau kamu memang penasaran, tunggu Kaa-chan nanti malam setelah Tou-sanmu tidur" ujar Ibu akhirnya setelah aku desak terus. Aku girang bukan main mendengarnya. Akhirnya yang aku idam-idamkan datang juga. Ibu membolehkan aku untuk menyusu langsung padanya.

"Berarti siang ini tidak ada jatah susu untukmu yah sayang~" sambung Ibu lagi.

"Iya Kaa-chan, aku mengerti"

"Dasar kamu ini, senang yah kamunya? Berarti onaninya juga diundur nanti malam dong sayang?" godanya.

"A-ah! I-itu! Kaa-chan aku kan jadi malu!"

"Fufufu~"

"Se-sepertinya akan diundur ju-juga."

"Terserah kamu, dasar anak nakal, Tebbane~" ucap Ibu menjawil hidungku dan menarik-nariknya. Ah… kurasa aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya, pada ibu kandungku yang cantik ini. Aku sebenarnya ingin meminta nyusu sekarang saja, tapi ku urungkan karena ku pikir sudah bagus Ibu mau memenuhi kemauanku.

...

Malamnya aku menunggu Ibu dengan antusias di kamarku. Rasanya lama sekali. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, mereka biasanya baru masuk ke kamarnya jam 11 malam setelah menonton sinetron. Saking lamanya menunggu aku bahkan sampai ketiduran dibuatnya. Hingga akhirnya sekitar jam 1 malam Ibu masuk ke kamarku dan membangunkanku.

Ternyata Ibu membawa serta si kecil Naruko ke kamarku. Katanya biar gak susah kalau tiba-tiba adikku menangis dan rewel. Aku sangat senang Ibu benar-benar datang, tapi aku juga berdebar-debar menanti hal baru yang sangat aku impikan ini.

"Kaa-chan, benar kan kalau aku boleh nyusu?" tanyaku lagi seakan belum percaya.

"Iya…" jawab Ibu dengan senyum manis.

"Nilai-nilai sekolahmu Kaa-chan liat semakin bagus. Jadi Kaa-chan pikir tidak apa-apa memberimu sedikit hadiah, membolehkanmu mencobanya sedikit" sambungnya lagi.

"Arigatou Okaa-chan, aku senang banget"

"Dasar kamu, ya sudah… mau sekarang?"

"Ha'i!" Jawabku girang.

"Tapi jangan berisik yah, bisa gawat kalau Tou-sanmu tau kalau kamu yang sudah segede gini masih menyusu ke Kaa-channya" godanya sambil cekikikan. Dia lalu meletakkan si kecil di atas ranjang. Ibu kemudian mengikat rambutnya dengan pita dan menyampirkannya ke samping (Mother hair-style of the death :v) dan mulai menyingkap daster dan branya.

Semuanya dilakukan secara perlahan hingga kedua buah dadanya yang bening mulus yang penuh berisi susu dengan hiasan urat-urat hijau itu terpampang di hadapanku. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat aku gelisah tidak karuan.

"Kamu siap sayang?" tanyanya sambil mengerling padaku.

"Hu'um!" Ibu kemudian naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Aku juga segera menyusul Ibu naik ke tempat tidur, langsung terburu-buru mendekatkan mulutku ke buah dadanya.

Tapi belum sampai bibirku mengenai buah dadanya, tiba-tiba Ibu menahan kepalaku dengan tangannya seperti menyetop.

"Kamu nyusu atau nafsu sih?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Nyu-nyusu kok!"

"Jangan buru-buru gitu dong sayang, Kaa-chan gak kemana-mana kok. Ingat gak boleh berisik, nanti si kecil dan Tou-sanmu bisa bangun" ujarnya.

"I-iya, maaf Kaa-chan" Ibu tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku. Aku kemudian maju lagi dengan perlahan ke arah buah dadanya. Hingga akhirnya kini mulutku berhasil menyentuh putingnya.

Ahhhh, baru merasakan puting buah dadanya pada bibirku saja sudah bikin aku belingsatan.

"Kamu masih ingat caranya menyusu? Disedot yang pelan aja yah, kamu itu sudah punya gigi" ucap Ibu manja. Aku kemudian mencoba mengenyot buah dada ibu kandungku ini. Air susunya langsung mengalir dengan lancar melewati kerongkonganku. Begitu hangat dan nyaman. Rasanya terasa jauh lebih nikmat dari pada minum dari gelas.

"Enak?" tanyanya yang hanya ku balas dengan anggukan. Aku terlalu fokus untuk menikmati buah dadanya. Sensasinya sungguh luar biasa. Di bawah sana penisku juga tegang maksimal dari balik celana.

Awalnya aku hanya meminum susunya seperti biasa, tapi lama-lama aku mulai iseng memainkan putingnya dengan lidahku, putingnya juga ku gigit-gigit. Tentu saja itu memancing protes dari Ibu.

"Sayang, yang benar dong nyusunya" ucapnya. Aku memang menuruti, tapi beberapa saat kemudian aku mengulanginya lagi memainkan putingnya dengan lidah dan gigiku.

"Sayannngggg" tegurnya diiringi rintihan, akupun berhenti dan menyusu seperti biasa lagi, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ku ulangi lagi. Begitu terus hingga akhirnya Ibu malah capek sendiri mengingatkanku. Jadilah selanjutnya aku dapat dengan leluasa menggigit-gigit serta menyapu lidahku pada puting buah dadanya.

Sudah cukup lama aku menempelkan bibirku pada pucuk payudaranya. Posisi Ibu kini tidak duduk seperti tadi lagi, tapi sudah berbaring telentang ditindih olehku, anak kandungnya yang sedang menghisap asinya habis-habisan. Entah sudah berapa banyak air susunya yang masuk ke lambungku.

Rasanya aku tidak ingin melepaskan bibirku dari sana. Dari tadi yang terdengar hanya suara decakan mulutku pada buah dadanya saja, sesekali juga terdengar suara rintihan kecil Ibu karena aksi gigitanku. Daster yang Ibu kenakan kini semakin turun hingga menggantung di pinggangnya karena aku yang semakin heboh menyusu. Bahkan karena aku yang terlalu berisik, si kecil Naruko yang berada di samping kami sampai terbangun dari tidurnya, untung saja dia tidak merengek menangis.

"Tuh, adikmu sampai bangun. Kalau udah kenyang udahan dong Naruto!" ujar Ibu menjawil hidungku. Aku tidak mempedulikan ucapan Ibu dan kembali membenamkan kepalaku lagi ke buah dadanya. Ya, semakin lama aku bukan seperti menyusu lagi pada Ibu, tapi mencabulinya!

Aku yang sudah kenyang minum susu, dari tadi memang hanya memainkan buah dada ibuku ini saja. Tidak hanya putingnya, tapi seluruh permukaan buah dadanya kini sudah basah oleh liurku karena jilatan lidahku. Gigitanku pada puting buah dadanya juga semakin keras, aku juga mulai berani menarik-narik putingnya dengan gigitanku. Tidak ada penolakan berarti darinya, palingan hanya menjauhkan kepalaku saja, tapi aku dengan cepat segera menyambar buah dadanya lagi.

"Ngh… Naruko sayang.. Lihat nih Onii-chanmu nakal, minum susu Kaa-chan gak ingat-ingat jatah untuk kamu" ucap Ibu dengan nada manja menoleh pada Naruko. Mendengar hal itu aku justru lebih semangat memainkan mulutku pada buah dadanya. Seakan betul-betul ingin mengambil seluruh jatah air susu dalam buah dadanya ini untukku.

"Udah Naruto sayang… cukup yah~" ujar Ibu lagi mendorong kepalaku, sejenak aku memperhatikan keadaan Ibu. Dia terlihat sangat seksi dengan tubuh setengah telanjang seperti ini, ikat rambutnya sudah lepas, dan memperlihatkan rambut merah acak-acaknya yang sungguh seksi. Badannya mengkilap karena berkeringat. Betul-betul menggoda syahwatku. Akupun dengan cepat segera kembali menyosor buah dadanya.

"Nghh… sayang… udahaaaaan. Mau sampai kapan sih kamu menyusunya?" tanya Ibu yang sepertinya sangat kerepotan dengan aksiku yang semakin cabul. Aku lagi-lagi tidak menjawab karena saking birahinya saat ini. Tubuhku juga ikut berkeringat seperti Ibu. Panas.

Air susu Ibu kini kebanyakan bukan masuk ke mulutku lagi, tapi malah meluber membasahi sprei tempat tidurku. Pemandangan serta sensasi erotis ini sungguh membuat aku tidak tahan. Aku sudah menahan coli seharian dan saat ini sedang merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Aku pikir aku akan segera muncrat.

"Kalau kamu udah gak tahan, sana lepaskan di kamar mandi" ujarnya yang sepertinya tahu kalau aku sudah tidak tahan, tapi aku masih belum mau beranjak. Sambil memainkan buah dadanya dengan mulutku, pinggulku kini sudah naik turun menggesek-gesek di paha ibu kandungku.

"Sayang!?" panggil Ibu yang tampaknya terkejut dengan aksiku yang jelas-jelas sedang berbuat cabul terhadapnya. Tapi beliau tidak benar-benar mendorong dan memprotesku, jadi akupun terus melakukan aksiku itu.

Hingga sampai suatu saat aku tidak tahan lagi menahan laju spermaku, sebenarnya aku sudah berniat ingin berhenti dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi, tapi aku terlalu terbawa suasana hingga jadinya tak ada waktu lagi dan…

"Nghh…. Kaa-chaaan…"

Croooottt croooootttt…

Ahh…. Aku muncraaaat! Di celana! Spermaku keluar saat aku baru saja ingin bangkit. Aku yang sedang tengkurap di atas tubuh Ibu kejang-kejang merasakan betapa nikmatnya orgasme yang sedang terjadi.

Ibu mengernyit melihatku dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Hingga akhirnya dia sadar kalau aku sedang orgasme. Mengetahui hal itu Ibu malah cekikikan menahan tawa.

"Hihihi, tuh kan kamu keluar. Bandel sih, jadi kotor kan celanamu" ucapnya. Aku hanya cengengesan dan beranjak ke samping Ibu. Tampak celanaku sangat basah, aku muncrat sangat banyak barusan.

"Sana bersihin. Udah cukup untuk malam ini. Kaa-chan mau kembali ke kamar" katanya kemudian bangkit dan membetulkan dasternya. Ibu kemudian menggendong Naruko dan kembali ke kamarnya. Aku juga setelah itu mengganti pakaianku dan bersih-bersih. Ku lihat jam di dinding, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam, ternyata lebih dari 1 jam aku menyusu pada Ibu. Akupun tidur setelah itu, aktifitas barusan betul-betul membuat aku mengantuk. Ku pikir aku aka tidur nyenyak malam ini.

...

Besok siangnya, ketika ayah kerja, aku meminta nyusu lagi pada Ibu. Aku betul-betul ketagihan dengan yang aku rasakan kemarin. Tentunya aku tidak mau jika hal itu hanya terjadi sekali saja. Namun ternyata Ibu tidak membolehkanku menyusu siang itu.

"Kalau siang ini jatah untuk adikmu yah sayang" alasannya.

"Kalau kamu mau sabar nunggu sampai malam, air susu Kaa-chan pasti tersedia lebih banyak. Kamu bebas nanti mau apakan saja air susu Kaa-chan ini. Mau kamu minum silakan, mau kamu mainkan juga silakan. Kaa-chan tahu kok fantasimu itu lebih dari sekedar minum susu" lanjutnya lagi dengan senyum-senyum. Aku jadi salah tingkah mendengarnya.

"Eh, ba-baiklah kalau begitu" Kataku akhirnya setuju dengan penawaran Ibu.

"Asal kamu bisa kontrol diri aja nanti malam, tetap ingat lho kalau Kaa-chan ini adalah keluargamu. Kita gak boleh sampai begituan. Ini yang sudah Kaa-chan perbuat untukmu bisa dibilang tidak pantas lho, tapi demi anak Kaa-chan tersayang, Kaa-chan mau deh turutin" terangnya sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalaku.

"I-iya Kaa-chan, aku ngerti" jawabku.

Ya… aku memang sering berfantasi untuk menyetubuhi ibu kandungku sendiri, meskipun aku tidak yakin hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi. Apapun itu, aku sungguh bahagia punya ibu kandung seperti Ibu.

"Dan yang terpenting jangan lupa belajar, Kaa-chan mau nilai kamu bagus terus" lanjutnya.

"Hum! Tentu saja!"

Akupun dengan antusias menunggu tengah malam tiba. Namun sepanjang siang itu aku masih selalu akan berada di depan Ibu ketika dia sedang menyusui adikku. Sengaja ku lakukan hal itu untuk mengumpulkan birahiku agar dapat ku ledakkan habis-habisan nanti malam. Ibupun tanpa sungkan membolehkan aku bila ingin melihatnya menyusui adikku.

Malamnya, sama dengan jam kemarin, Ibupun datang lagi ke kamarku. Ibu terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun tidur putih yang dia kenakan. Dia juga tetap membawa Naruko dengan alasan biar aman kalau dia rewel dan menangis tidak akan membangunkan Ayah, karena memang gawat kalau Ayah mengetahui apa yang istrinya ini lakukan pada anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Kenapa Naruto? Udah gak sabar yah kamunya?" goda Ibu melihat aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu menantinya.

"Iya, pengin minum susu, hehe"

"Minum susu sambil cabuli Kaa-chanmu sendiri kan? Dasar, tapi kalau nanti malah keburu keluar lagi spermanya gimana tuh? Kotor lagi nanti celanamu"

"Hehe, kemarin itu nggak sengaja kok, Kaa-chan tidak perlu khawatir lagi" balasku membela diri.

"Kamu sih! Udah Kaa-chan bilangin juga kalau udah mau keluar itu buruan ke kamar mandi"

"Iya iya. Maafkan aku Kaa-chan."

"Nih, kamu pake ini aja" ucapnya sambil memberiku sebuah… ini… bukannya ini… kondom?

"Kaa-chan! Ini kan."

"Iya, kamu pakai itu, sarungkan ke burungmu, biar kalau kamu muncrat nanti spermamu tertampung dan gak meluber kemana-mana," jelas Ibu.

"Jadi aku nanti muncrat di sini aja?" Tanyaku lagi masih bingung.

"Yup, kamu gak harus pergi ke kamar mandi kalau nanti mau keluar. Bukannya kamu lebih suka begitu kan sayang? Nyusu sama Kaa-chan sampai spermamu keluar?" tebaknya sambil tersenyum super manis padaku. Ah… darahku berdesir melihat senyum ibu kandungku yang cantik ini.

Yang dikatakan Ibu memang benar, pasti rasanya akan sangat enak kalau muncrat di sana sambil terus menyusu dan memainkan buah dadanya.

"Eh, i-iya… hehehe"

"Hmm… dan lagi, kalau kamu tetap pakai baju silakan, tapi kalau mau buka baju juga boleh kok" ujarnya lagi.

"Hah? Aku boleh gak pakai baju? Kaa-chan serius!?" tanyaku memastikan ucapan Ibu yang betul-betul membuat tubuhku gemetaran dan panas dingin itu. Telanjang sambil menyusu? Itu betul-betul fantasi mesum yang aku damba-dambakan!

"Iya… kamu boleh telanjang selama menyusu ke Kaa-chan, tapi yang Kaa-chan baru berikan ke kamu itu dipakai. Dan juga kamu harus selalu ingat untuk mengontrol diri, bisa kan?"

"Bi-bisa!" jawabku sambil buru-buru menelanjangi diri sendiri. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi. Ku buka seluruh pakaianku tanpa tersisa dengan segera.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya aku bertelanjang bulat dengan penis tegang mengacung-ngacung. Ah… aku betul-betul anak yang kurang ajar, bertelanjang bulat dengan penis tegang maksimal mengacung ke arah ibu kandungku!

"Sepertinya anak Kaa-chan ini udah gak sabar untuk nyusu lagi~" ucap Ibu dengan tatapan menggoda sambil menurunkan gaun tidurnya. Duh… Ibu selalu saja masih bilang 'nyusu', padahal dia tahu kalau yang aku lakukan itu lebih dari sekedar menyusu.

Di balik gaun tidurnya ternyata Ibu tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi, tidak ada BH. Buah dadanya yang indah itupun langsung terpampang di hadapanku. Ibu lalu berbaring telentang di atas tempat tidurku, seperti memasrahkan dirinya bila anak kandungnya ini ingin menikmati susunya sepuas-puas yang aku mau. Dengan segera akupun menyusul Ibu naik ke tempat tidur.

"Ara ara, itunya dipake, Kaa-chan geli lho liat burung anak Kaa-chan sendiri ngacung seperti itu tebbane~" ujarnya mengingatkanku. Akupun membuka bungkus kondom itu dan menyarungkan kondom berwarna gelap itu di penisku.

Aku memang baru kali ini mengenakan kondom, tapi aku cukup familiar dengan benda ini dan cara mengenakannya dari bokep-bokep yang sering ku tonton. Meskipun memakai kondom, tapi kondom ini sangat tipis seperti tidak memakainya saja.

Setelah mengenakannnya, akupun langsung menindih Ibu dan menghisap buah dadanya. Sama seperti kemarin, aku tidak hanya sekedar meminum asi nya, tetapi juga memainkan buah dadanya dengan mulutku. Menjilati puting dan kulit payudaranya, menggigit-gigit dan menarik-narik putingnya, serta membenamkan mukaku dan menggesek-gesekkan wajahku di buah dadanya.

Saat aku menyusu buah dada yang satunya, tanganku juga meremas buah dada yang satunya lagi. Tentunya perlakuanku itu membuat air susunya jadi muncrat-muncrat tak karuan membasahi tubuhnya sendiri serta sprei tempat tidurku. Namun kali ini sensasi yang aku rasakan jauh lebih nikmat dari kemarin, karena sekarang aku menyusu padanya sambil bertelanjang bulat, hanya batang penisku saja yang tertutupi oleh kondom tipis.

"Kaa-chan..." Panggilku dengan nafas berat.

"Hmm? Apa?" sahutnya juga dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tampaknya tidak hanya aku yang horni, tapi Ibu juga, namun Ibu masih terlihat bisa memposisikan dirinya agar tak terlalu terbawa suasana.

"Kaa-chan buka juga dong bajunya, masa aku aja yang telanjang, hehe" pintaku untung-untungan. Walaupun sebenarnya dengan Ibu setengah telanjang seperti ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

"Kaa-chan ikutan telanjang? Supaya kamu minum susunya lebih enak yah sayang?" tanyanya sambil menyeka tepian bibirku yang belepotan air susunya.

"I-iya begitu! Biar lebih enak"

"Tapi kamu bisa kontrol diri kan?"

"Bisa Kaa-chan" jawabku mengiyakan saja karena sudah tak sabar.

"Hmm… Ya sudah, boleh deh" setuju Ibu. Dia lalu bangkit sedikit dan menarik turun seluruh gaun tidur itu dari tubuhnya. Sekarang Ibu hanya mengenakan celana dalam putih saja! Sungguh seksi dan membuat aku semakin birahi.

"Celana dalamnya.."

"Hmm?"

"Celana dalamnya, dibuka juga. Bisa?" pintaku belum juga puas, padahal jantungku sudah berdebar sangat kencang saat ini. Nafasku juga sudah sangat berat karena pemandangan indah ini.

"Celana dalam Kaa-chan juga? Kamu ini mau ngapain sih? Cukup segini aja. Gak boleh lebih" jawab Ibu yang ternyata menolaknya. Ah, ya sudah. Dengan kondisi Ibu seperti ini sudah sangat sangat bikin aku mupeng minta ampun.

Akupun lanjut lagi menindih Ibu, menyedot Asi nya, serta memainkan buah dadanya lagi. Nikmat yang aku rasakan kini semakin bertambah berkali-kali lipat dengan Ibu yang nyaris telanjang bulat. Seluruh permukaan kulitku bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Ibu yang putih mulus.

Sambil terus menyusu dan memainkan buah dadanya, penisku yang hanya terbungkus kondom amat sering bergesekan dengan bagian depan celana dalamnya. Bahkan kadang sengaja ku tusuk-tusukan ke pangkal pahanya itu. Perbuatanku pada ibu kandungku ini semakin lama semakin bejat saja.

Tubuh nyaris telanjang kami kini sudah sama-sama lengket dan mengkilap karena keringat. Air susu Ibu juga semakin berceceran membanjiri sprei tempat tidurku dan tubuhnya sendiri. Aku yang dari tadi sudah kenyang oleh susu masih saja terus menempel menindih tubuhnya untuk memainkan buah dadanya sesuka hatiku. Ku pikir aku tidak akan bertahan lama lagi.

"Kamu pengen keluar sayang?" tanyanya. Aku hanya membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalaku. Benar, aku ingin muncrat.

"Kalau pengen keluar keluarin aja, kali ini kamu bisa bebas ngecrot sambil terus mainin dada Kaa-chan" katanya mempersilahkanku.

Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Tanpa menahan-nahan laju spermaku yang bisa keluar kapanpun, akupun terus memainkan buah dadanya. Mengulumnya, menggigit dan menarik putingnya, maupun meremas buah dadanya.

Hingga akhirnya saat aku merasa spermaku sudah mau keluar, ku peluk erat-erat tubuh Ibu, ku benamkan mukaku ke buah dadanya, mulutku menghisap kuat-kuat putingnya yang membuat susunya menyemprot deras ke mulutku. Penisku juga ku tekan dalam-dalam ke pangkal paha Ibu. Dengan posisi seperti itu, tubuhku kemudian mengejang dan kelojotan mengeluarkan sperma.

Crooot crooooootttt….

Aku muncrat. Spermaku muncrat dengan banyaknya dengan posisi menindih tubuh Ibu. Bahkan tetap dengan posisi itu terus selama penisku mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya. Rasanya sungguh tak terlukiskan, begitu nikmat. Karena aku menggunakan kondom, maka spermaku tertampung dan tidak meluber kemana-mana.

"Ngh…. Kaa-chan… Kimochi desu!" ucapku setelah gelombang orgasme reda. Posisiku masih tetap di atas tubuh Ibu menindihnya.

Dia tersenyum manis padaku.

"Itu spesial untuk anak Kaa-chan tersayang" ucapnya sambil menjawil hidungku dan menarik-nariknya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Hehe, terima kasih Kaa-chan" balasku.

Setelah itu aku rebahan sejenak dengan posisi kepalaku di buah dadanya selama beberapa menit. Mencoba meresapi hangat dan nyamannnya bersama ibu kandungku yang cantik ini. Barulah setelah itu dia menyuruhku bangkit karena dia ingin kembali ke kamarnya.

"Udah ya sayang, Kaa-chan mau kembali ke kamar dulu. Kalau lama-lama nanti ketahuan Tou-sanmu"

"Eh, i-iya juga."

"Lepaskan juga tuh kondomnya, masak kamu pakai terus sih? Jangan lupa di buang" suruhnya.

Akupun langsung menuruti melepaskan kondom itu dari penisku yang dari tadi memang tidak menciut dan hanya setengah tegang saja. Tampak sangat banyak spermaku tertampung di sana. Ibu tersenyum dan geleng-geleng saja melihatnya, seakan berkata dalam hati kalau anak kandungnya ini pasti baru saja merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa setelah mesumin ibunya hingga muncrat dengan amat banyak seperti itu.

Ibupun kembali ke kamarnya setelah memakai bajunya. Aku sendiri tadinya juga ingin memakai bajuku, tapi melihat ranjangku yang masih becek dimana-mana oleh susu Ibu, ku putuskan untuk tiduran telanjang dulu di tempat tidurku itu. Ada bau khas tubuhnya di sana yang membuat aku sangat nyaman, basahnya sprei karena susu dan keringat Ibu juga memberikan sensasi tersendiri padaku saat berbaring di sana. Aku sungguh dibuat cinta mati sama Ibu. Aku bahagia punya ibu kandung seperti dia.

Perbuatan inipun terus berlanjut setiap harinya. Ibu pasti akan selalu datang ke kamarku tiap malam untuk menyusuiku. Dia masih terus membawa Naruko. Waktu itu pernah aku dan Naruko sama-sama menyusu pada Ibu. Aku di buah dada yang satu, Naruko dibuah dadanya yang satunya lagi.

Ibu sering gemas padaku karena seperti tak mau kalah dengan adikku yang masih bayi itu, padahal aku sudah remaja. Sering aku menanti Ibu dengan sudah bertelanjang bulat terlebih dahulu.

"Hihihi, kamu ini gak sabaran amat sih sayang? Tenang aja... Susu Kaa-chan sudah terkumpul yang banyak kok buat kamu seorang malam ini. Bebas mau kamu apakan sesuai fantasi jorokmu" Begitu ucapnya saat itu.

Aku masih selalu bertelanjang bulat dengan secuil kondom yang menutupi batang penisku saat menyusu padanya, sedangkan Ibu juga masih terus hanya mengenakan celana dalam. Setiap malam pasti penuh susu yang diakhiri dengan semburan peju. Ditambah aku sudah berani mencium bibirnya dan memainkan lidahku di dalam mulutnya. Begitu nikmat. Begitu bahagianya.

Seiring waktu berlalu, aku kini semakin jarang mengenakan kondom saat menyusu padanya. Awalnya Ibu memprotes karena kalau aku tak tahan untuk ngecrot, pasti spermaku akan berhamburan kemana-mana di atas tempat tidur sehingga akan repot membersihkannya. Tapi akhirnya Ibu membolehkan juga setelah aku katakan tidak apa.

"Kaa-chan, kan lebih erotis kalau bisa ngecrot dimanapun sesuka hati, hehe" jawabku beralasan karena malam ini aku lagi-lagi meminta agar tidak usah menggunakan kondom.

"Dasar kamu ini. Ya sudah... apa Kaa-chan juga harus membuka celana dalam?" tanyanya menggodaku sambil senyum-senyum.

"Boleh Kaa-chan! Oh maksudku, itupun kalau Kaa-chan mau" jawabku mengiyakan. Tentu saja aku mau Ibu membuka celana dalamnya. Aku sungguh penasaran apa yang ada di baliknya.

"Anak Kaa-chan ini memang genit" ucapnya. Dia kemudian dengan perlahan menurunkan celana dalamnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Ku pikir Ibu tidak memakai apa-apa lagi dibaliknya, namun ternyata ada plester yang menempel disepanjang garis kemaluannya.

"Kaa-chan pikir kamu masih belum siap untuk melihatnya. Kaa-chan takut kalau kamu gak bisa kontrol diri" jelas Ibu.

Aku agak kecewa, tapi melihat kondisi Ibu yang tidak memakai apapun dan hanya plester yang menutupi vaginanya, betul-betul sebuah pemandangan yang menggoda, Ibu sangat seksi.

"Iya Kaa-chan. Gak apa-apa deh."

"Jadi nunggu apa lagi nih? Gak kepengen nyusu?" Goda Ibu memancingku. Akupun langsung menarik tubuh Ibu ke atas ranjang. Selanjutnya yang terjadi sama seperti biasanya. Aku akan memainkan buah dadanya dan menyusu hingga kenyang. Tubuhnya yang kini bertelanjang bulat terasa lebih nikmat untuk ku gerayangi.

Aku kini dapat dengan bebas memeluk pinggangnya tanpa diganggu tali celana dalamnya. Pantatnya yang terekpos bebas juga aku gerayangi dengan liarnya dengan tanganku. Penisku juga menggesek-gesek pada tubuhnya.

Entah sejak kapan mulainya, adegan gesek-menggesekan penisku ke tubuh Ibu jadi semakin sering terjadi. Baik dengan menggunakan kondom maupun tidak, tapi biasanya aku meminta izin pada Ibu untuk melepaskan kondom ini karena rasanya jauh lebih nikmat ketika batang penisku bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Ibu.

Bagian yang paling sering aku gesek dengan penisku tentu saja bagian depan selangkangannya, lalu pangkal pahanya. Aku juga sering menggesek-gesekkan penisku ke kakinya, perutnya, serta lengannya. Tapi tentunya dengan kini dia tidak mengenakan celana dalam lagi, aku dapat menggesek penisku pada tubuhnya dengan lebih bebas, terutama menggesek pada permukaan vaginanya yang kini hanya ditutupi plester. Walaupun vagina Ibu dilapisi plester, tapi rasa nikmat yang aku rasakan betul-betul luar biasa.

Saat ini Ibu sedang tiduran telungkup, aku berada di atas Ibu menindihnya dengan penisku menggesek-gesek pada belahan pantatnya. Ibu dengan senang hati menuruti tiap kali bila aku mau mengganti posisi menggesek-gesek penis di bagian tubuhnya.

Posisi-posisi bersetubuhpun kami lakukan. Selanjutnya Ibu berlutut dan aku menggesekkan penisku di belahan pantatnya dari belakang. Setelah itu ku suruh Ibu menungging dan aku memaju-mundurkan penisku di sela-sela pahanya. Aku juga menyuruh Ibu duduk di atas penisku dan aku tidur telentang di bawahnya. Pemandangan seperti pasangan yang sedang bersetubuh saja. Pemandangan seorang anak yang sedang bersetubuh dengan ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Kaa-chan, kalau aku gesekin disini boleh?" Pintaku sambil menunjuk buah dadanya.

"Kamu mau gesekin di dada Kaa-chan?"

"Iya.. apa boleh Kaa-chan"

"Itu mesum banget lho sayang, tapi... Kaa-chan pikir tidak apa deh."

"Berarti boleh?" tanyaku memastikan. Dia hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum manis padaku. Aku girang bukan main. Segera aku berlutut dan mengangkangkan kakiku di atas Ibu yang terlentang. Ku posisikan penisku hingga pas berada di antara buah dadanya.

Saat ku gesekkan penisku di sana, rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Begitu lembut. Sungguh sensasi erotis yang tiada duanya. Buah dada ibu kandungku yang biasanya menyalurkan Asi untuk anak-anaknya dengan kasih sayang, kini terdapat penisku yang sedang menggesek-gesek di sana. Entah apa yang terjadi bila ada yang melihat perbuatan bejatku ini, terutama Ayahku.

"Enak sayang?" tanya Ibu padaku.

"Enak.. ukh"

"Kalau gini gimana?" ucap Ibu yang sesaat kemudian meremas buah dadanya, membuat cairan susunya muncrat-muncrat kemana-mana dan membasahi penisku. Argh... mana bisa tahan. Aku jadi semakin belingsatan, akupun semakin cepat menggoyangkan pinggulku dan mengocok penisku di antara buah dadanya. Ini sungguh sangat nikmat hingga langsung membuat pertahananku jebol.

"Kaa-chan... keluaaaaaar" teriakku tertahan.

Croooot... Croooootttt...

Pejukupun berhamburan tak tertahankan. Tentu saja Ibu kaget karena kali ini aku ngecrot di buah dadanya hingga menyemprot sampai ke wajahnya. Aku membuat wajah ibu kandungku sendiri berlumuran dengan spermaku! Aku sungguh anak yang kurang ajar, tapi rasanya memang sangat nikmat.

"Duh... sayang... kamu ini gimana sih? Masa wajah Kaa-chan dikotori pakai spermamu sih?"

"Maaf Kaa-chan. Kan karena gak makai kondom, hehe" jawabku sembarang.

"Dasar yah kamu... Puas? Enak yah udah nyemprotin pejumu ke wajah Kaa-chanmu sendiri?"

"Enak... hehe" jawabku yang dibalas Ibu dengan cekikikan dan menjawil hidungku.

Sejak saat itu akupun tidak pernah mengenakan kondom lagi selama menyusu dan memainkan buah dada Ibu. Aku betul-betul telanjang. Ketika aku ingin muncrat, akupun tidak menahan-nahannya lagi hingga spermaku muncrat sembarangan ketika mencumbui Ibu, tentunya sebagian besar mendarat di tubuhnya. Baik di kakinya, pangkal pahanya, perutnya, maupun buah dadanya, dan kalau aku beruntung spermaku juga dapat menembak wajahnya, bahkan kadang ada secuil yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Namun Ibu masih saja belum mau memperlihatkan vaginanya padaku dengan alasan takut aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Kamarku selalu jadi penuh susu dan peju karenanya. Karena Ayahku tidak pernah masuk ke kamarku, jadi aku bisa lega dengan kondisi tempat tidurku selalu becek oleh susu Ibu dan pejuku.

Terlebih aku tidak pernah mengganti sprei tempat tidurku sehingga akan meninggalkan bau yang menyengat, tapi aroma itu justru membuat aku semakin horni, ku pikir Ibu juga merasakan hal yang demikian. Walaupun dia masih tetap memposisikan diri semata-mata untuk memuaskan fantasiku, dan berusaha agar tidak terbawa suasana, tapi aku tahu kalau dia juga terangsang karena aktivitas kami ini.

Aktivitas inipun akhirnya tidak hanya terjadi pada malam hari saja. Entah kenapa Ibu jadi membolehkanku untuk menyusu pada siang hari juga, tentunya saat Ayah berkerja. Akupun akhirnya mengetahui apa alasannya.

"Kaa-chan rasa air susu Kaa-chan menjadi lebih banyak sekarang, sepertinya tidak cukup kalau kamu hanya meminumnya di malam hari saja" jelasnya.

"Jadi aku boleh nyusu siang hari juga?"

"Kapanpun dan dimanapun kamu mau Naruto sayang" jawab Ibu sambil membelai pipiku. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Tapi tetap jangan sampai ayahmu tahu ya..." lanjut Ibu lagi.

"Iya, siap boss!" jawabku girang.

Maka akupun kini dapat dengan bebas menyusu pada Ibu kapanpun yang aku mau. Kadang saat Ibu sibuk beres-beres rumah, akupun meminta nyusu padanya. Tentunya lebih dari sekedar menyusu, dan tentunya selalu berakhir dengan spermaku ngecrot asal-asalan ke tubuhnya. Ibu kadang sampai harus repot membersihkan air susunya dan pejuku bila sampai berceceran di lantai maupun di sofa.

Yang lebih membuat aku girang, akhirnya Ibu mau juga untuk tidak menutup-nutupi vaginanya lagi. Dia mau untuk benar-benar telanjang bulat di hadapanku, anak laki-laki kandungnya yang sudah remaja.

"Tapi kamu janji yah agar kontrol diri? Kaa-chan akan telanjang di depan kamu lho ini..." ujarnya mengingatkanku. Tentu saja ku jawab dengan mengiyakan kata-katanya. Pemandangan yang aku idam-idamkan akhirnya dapat ku lihat. Vagina tempat aku lahir dulu kini terpampang di depanku.

Aktivitas mesumku terhadap Ibupun semakin meningkat, baik intensitas maupun variasi yang dilakukan. Ibu bahkan membolehkanku kalau aku ingin mengobel vaginanya, menjelajahi tiap inci permukaan vaginanya sepuas yang aku mau. Jari-jariku bahkan berhasil masuk ke dalam vaginanya, namun dia masih terus menjauhkan penisku dari vaginanya, takut hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Saat ini aku sedang menjamah tubuh Ibu di atas tempat tidurnya. Ranjang yang biasanya sebagai tempat Ibu dan Ayahku beristirahat dan bercinta, kini ada aku yang sedang menikmati tubuh ibu kandungku ini habis-habisan di sana.

Ayah saat ini sedang pergi keluar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan dan baru akan kembali 2 minggu lagi. Selama Ayah pergi, sejak kemarin aku meminta Ibu untuk selalu bertelanjang bulat bila di rumah, sehingga aku dapat menyusu dan menumpahkan spermaku kapanpun yang aku mau. Saat ini kasur tempat tidur orangtuaku ini sudah berkondisi sama dengan kasur tempat tidurku, penuh susu dan peju.

Posisiku saat ini sedang menindh Ibu dari atas sambil terus mengenyot dan memainkan buah dadanya yang terus meneteskan air susu itu. Pinggulku juga naik turun menggesek-gesekkan penisku di pangkal pahanya. Namun dia sedikit memiringkan pinggulnya agar penisku tidak berhadapan langsung dengan vaginanya. Kelakuan Ibu ini justru membuat aku gemas. Membuat aku semakin semangat menggerayanginya.

"Ssh... sayang... pelan-pelan..." rintih Ibu menerima perlakuanku.

"Iya kaa-chan... ini pelan kok..."

"Burungmu itu hampir masuk..."

"Nggak kok, aman" jawabku sambil terus saja menggesek-gesekan penisku pada pagkal pahanya, berharap benar-benar akan masuk. Tentunya kalau memang sampai masuk itu merupakan berkah bagiku.

Akupun terus menggerayangi Ibu sambil mengenyot susunya, sesekali aku juga menciumi wajah dan bibirnya. Bahkan aku menyuapi air susunya sendiri dari mulutku ke mulutnya.

"Dasar kamu ini ada-ada saja. Kaa-chan jadi minum air susu Kaa-chan sendiri nih" ujarnya mengetuk keningku dengan ujung telunjuknya. Aku hanya cengengesan. Sambil masih menggoyang pelan pinggulku, akupun melakukan hal itu berkali-kali. Mengenyot buah dadanya, menampung Asi nya di mulutku, lalu ku tumpahkan ke mulut Ibu.

Berikutnya aku coba untuk memindahkan liurku ke dalam mulutnya. Tentu saja Ibu terkejut dengan aksi yang aku lakukan ini, mungkin karena jorok. Namun rasa terkejutnya hanya sebentar saja. Sepertinya dia juga merasakan sensasi birahi yang luar biasa dari apa yang aku lakukan itu. Saat aku ingin meludah lagi, dia bahkan membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya untuk menampung liurku untuk kemudian dia telan.

"ughk.. ummh.. Naruto, uhk.. glup" Sungguh pemandangan yang tak lazim dilakukan oleh sepasang ibu dan anak laki-lakinya.

"Kaa-chan..."

"Ya anakku sayang?"

"Susu Kaa-chan tambah gede yah kayaknya"

"Huuu... Gara-gara kamu sedot terus kan?"

"Hehehe"

"Kamu suka banget yah sama susu Kaa-chan?"

"Iya Kaa-chan, aku suka, suka banget"

"Hmm... Kalau kamu memang sesuka itu, mungkin Kaa-chan akan kasih susu Kaa-chan ini khusus untuk kamu saja" ucapnya sambil mengerling nakal padaku. Darahku berdesir mendengar ucapan Ibu itu. Dia mau memberikan seluruh susunya itu khusus hanya untukku?

"Terus Naruko bagaimana?"

"Hmm... Adikmu nanti Kaa-chan kasih susu formula bubuk saja. Gimana? Kamu mau tidak? Atau kamu saja nih yang Kaa-chan kasih susu bubuk?"

"Eh, gak mau lah... aku mau nyusu dari Kaa-chan aja, hehe" kataku.

Ah... sungguh bejat, padahal Naruko lah yang seharusnya memang pantas mendapatkan Asi dari pada aku. Tapi karena hal ganjil seperti begitulah yang memberi sensasi erotis bagiku maupun Ibu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Ibu itu benar atau tidak. Tapi membayangkan dirinya bukannya memberikan ASI pada si kecil, tapi malah ke aku, betul-betul membuat birahiku meledak-ledak, ku rasa Ibu juga demikian.

"Ya sudah, mulai sekarang susu Kaa-chan khusus buat kamu" ucapnya. Mendengar pernyataan Ibu aku jadi semakin bersemangat menggerayanginya. Sambil membenamkan wajahku di buah dadanya, akupun menggesek penisku dengan ganas ke pangkal paha Ibu yang masih saja menutup rapat itu.

"Duh... tapi bagian itu masih tetap terlarang lho sayang... Hati-hati" lanjutnya kemudian.

Akupun mengehentikan goyangan pinggulku.

"Cuma gak boleh masuk kan? Tapi kalau gesek-gesek aja boleh kan?"

"Hmm.. Tapi janji jangan sampai masuk yah..."

"Iya Kaa-chan..."

"Ya sudah Kaa-chan bolehin, Kaa-chan turutin lagi tuh keinginan anak Kaa-chan yang nakal ini" ucapnya setuju sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku senang sekali. Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya bisa sampai sejauh ini. Akupun langsung menindih tubuhnya lagi. Meskipun Ibu baru saja mengatakan boleh, tapi tetap saja dia terlihat ragu untuk membuka lebar selangkangannya. Aku tentunya tak tinggal diam, dengan posisi tiduran menyamping, ku peluk tubuh Ibu dari belakang dan menyelipkan penisku di antara pangkal pahanya, tepat di bawah permukaan vaginanya.

Dengan posisi itu ku maju-mundurkan pinggulku sehingga kelamin kami ibu dan anak saling bergesekan. Yang mana selama ini selalu ada penghalang antara penisku dan vaginanya, kini dapat bergesekan secara langsung. Bagiku rasanya sungguh nikmat tak terlukiskan. Terasa di batang penisku kalau vaginanya becek saat ini. Ibu juga lagi horni!

Selama aku menggoyangkan pinggulku dari belakang, Ibu tampak selalu was-was bila penisku sampai masuk, berkali-kali dia mengingatkanku.

"Ingat sayang... jangan sampai masuk... gak boleh lho..." ucapnya. Namun setelah berkali-kali mengingatkan, akhirnya dia capek sendiri dan membiarkan aksiku. Hanya suara desahan kami yang terdengar setelah itu.

Aku sudah terlalu terbawa nafsu. Aku ingin sekali memasukkan penisku ke dalam sana. Di saat Ibu lengah seperti inilah kesempatanku. Dengan perlahan ku coba menyelipkan penisku sedikit, lalu ku tarik dan ku gesek-gesek permukaan vaginanya, ku masukkan lagi sedikit lebih dalam, lalu ku tarik lagi dan ku gesek-gesek lagi, begitu terus hingga sedikit demi sedikit masuk semakin dalam. Ibu masih belum bereaksi apa-apa. Namun saat aku hendak betul-betul memasukkan kepala penisku, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetok pintu depan.

Konsentrasi kamipun pecah, terutama Ibu yang langsung menjauh dan melepaskan pelukanku. Ah... padahal hampir saja.

"Sayang... ada tamu, sepertinya itu Tsunade"

"Biarin saja, kaa-chan kan lagi sama aku" ucapku karena aku merasa sangat nanggung. Tapi Ibu tidak mendengarkanku dan mengenakan dasternya untuk kemudian menemui tamu itu. Entah masalah apa yang mereka bahas, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Aku masih di dalam kamar Ibu telanjang bulat menunggu dia kembali.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Ibupun masuk lagi ke kamar.

"Maaf yah sayang udah bikin kamu menunggu. Mau dilanjutin lagi?" tanyanya. Aku tidak menjawab dan malah memasang wajah ngambek padanya.

"Duh... anak Kaa-chan ini ngambekan. Tapi, Kaa-chan tahu kok kalau tadi itu kamu berusaha memasukkan penismu ke vagina Kaa-chan. Nakal yah, hihihi" Hah? Ibu ternyata sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan!

"Kamu segitu pengennya yah ingin menyetubuhi Kaa-chanmu sendiri?" tanyanya kemudian. Pertanyaan yang membuat jantungku jadi berdebar kencang mendengarnya.

"I..itu... I..iya Kaa-chan. Aku ingin bersatu dengan Kaa-chan. Aku ingin menjadikan Kaa-chan milikku seorang" ucapku berani. Mulutku terasa aneh setelah mengatakannya. Aku tidak menyangka aku akan berkata seperti itu pada Ibu. Tentunya itu adalah ucapan yang sangat kurang ajar dari seorang anak kepada ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Duh... kamu ini. Udah Kaa-chan bilang kan gak boleh." balas Ibu.

"Kenapa?"

"Ya karena kita ini kelurga kandung"

"Yah Kaa-chan~ boleh dong, satu tusuk aja. Pengin nih." pintaku ngotot.

"Gak boleh" tolaknya. Ternyata Ibu masih tidak mau. Ya sudah lah kalau begitu.

Setelahnya, aku mengajak Ibu melanjutkan acara nyusu dan menggesek tadi lagi. Tentunya setelah aku lagi-lagi disuruh berjanji untuk mengontrol diri. Ibu saat ini menungging di depanku dengan aku berada di belakangnya. Posisi kami seperti melakukan persetubuhan dengan doggy-style. Sambil menggesek, mulutku terus saja meracau. Ibu bahkan mempersilahkan aku berkata kotor kalau aku mau.

"Ngentot... aku ngentotin Vagina kaa-chan. Aku mencabuli Kaa-chanku sendiri" ucapku lantang sambil membayangkan kalau aku benar-benar sedang menyetubuhi Ibu. Tapi tentunya itu masih belum cukup bagiku. Aku masih mencari kesempatan untuk dapat benar-benar memasukkan penisku ke dalam vaginanya. Sama seperti tadi, aku mencoba lagi untuk memasukkan penisku sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam vaginanya.

"Sayang... Kamu mencoba memasukkan penismu lagi?" tanya Ibu menoleh ke belakang padaku, dia menyadarinya.

"Eh, i-itu..."

"Kamu ini bandel banget sih? Kamu tahu kan kalau yang kita lakukan ini saja sudah sangat jauh sebagai ibu dan anak?"

"umm i-itu..."

"Dan Kaa-chan sudah kasih tahu ke kamu kan kalau Kaa-chan mau menuruti keinginanmu selama ini karena Kaa-chan sayang sama kamu?"

"Iya.." jawabku lesu.

"Apa sih yang bikin kamu penasaran banget pengen masukin burungmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku cuma penasaran aja"

"Tapi sudah Kaa-chan bilang kan kalau kamu harus kontrol diri"

"I-iya sih... tapi aku.. maaf kaa-chan"

"Duh... kamu ini. Jadi kamu penasaran?"

"I-iya"

"Hmm... Kalau memang begitu..." Ibu terlihat menyibakkan rambut merahnya sejenak sebelum dia tersenyum malu.

"Mungkin Kaa-chan bolehin kamu masukin sekali tusuk saja" ucapnya kemudian.

"Be-beneran!" tanyaku terkejut hampir tak percaya kalau akhirnya dibolehkan juga.

"Ya... tapi hanya sekali tusuk saja, dan tidak boleh kamu genjot. Oke?"

"Eh, i-iya Kaa-chan, gak apa" Aku senang sekali mendengarnya.

"Jadi mau tetap dengan posisi ini?"

"I-iya. Tetap begini saja. Gak apa" jawabku yang dibalas dengan senyum manisnya.

Dengan dada berdebar akupun mencoba menusukkan penisku masuk ke dalam vaginanya. Vagina Ibu yang memang sudah basah membuat penisku masuk dengan lancar, tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat sempit. Hingga peniskupun mentok bersarang di kemaluan Ibu. Akhirnya yang paling aku dambakan selama ini terjadi juga. Kami, ibu dan anak kandung, betul-betul telah berkawin!

Sensasi yang aku rasakan sungguh sangat nikmat tak terkira. Ibu masih terus menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum padaku. Kontak mata yang sengaja dia berikan membuatku merasa semakin melayang-layang. Seperti yang Ibu katakan, aku tidak boleh melakukan gerakan menggenjot. Aku hanya mendiamkan penisku saja di sana. Meskipun hanya diam, namun di dalam sana vaginanya terasa kembang-kempis menarik dan menyedot penisku.

Rasanya luar biasa. Bukan hanya karena rasa nikmat di penisku saja, tapi mengetahui kalau kami ini adalah ibu dan anak kandung semakin membuatku terbuai. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat aku orgasme. Aku tak tahaaaan...

Tanpa bisa berkata-kata, aku menekan penisku lebih dalam. Ibu menyadari kalau aku akan segera orgasme, dia tampak ingin melepaskan diri. Tapi aku terus menahan pinggulnya dan spermakupun muncrat di dalam sana.

Crooot... croooot...

Vagina tempat aku dilahirkan dulu kini aku siram dengan spermaku! Aku baru saja melakukan pembuahan pada ibu kandungku sendiri!

"Kamu kok gak bilang sih kalau mau keluar?" ucapnya kemudian setelah melepaskan diri dariku dan terduduk di depanku.

"Tapi kan tadi Kaa-chan gak ada bilang kalau aku gak boleh muncrat di dalam" balaskku membela diri.

"Kamu ini... Selalu pandai mencari alasan. Dasar anak nakal" ucapnya dengan wajah kesal. Kesal yang bercampur dengan horni. Jelas kalau dia tidak bisa benar-benar marah padaku.

"Dan Kaa-chanlah yang membuat anak ini pandai hehehe"

"Huh~ dasar Naru-chan!"

"Hehe... terima kasih Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan adalah Kaa-chan terbaik sedunia" ucapku memeluknya lalu menindihnya. Aku kemudian mengulum buah dadanya lagi dan menghisap susunya.

"Awh... kamu ini belum puas apa!?" teriaknya manja cekikikan menerima perlakuanku.

"Belum, hehe" Setelah buang sperma di vaginanya, kini aku menyusu padanya. Sungguh nikmat sekali bukan?

...

Apa yang terjadi waktu itu betul-betul pengalaman yang luar biasa bagiku. Setelah itu, aku terus meminta melakukan hal itu lagi pada Ibu, namun Ibu terus menolak.

"Kan janjinya waktu itu hanya sekali tusuk saja" jawabnya.

"Sekarang ini juga sekali tusuk juga kok. Gak aku genjot kok"

"Kamu ini kok malah minta terus sih? Gak boleh"

"Yah... Kaa-chan... ayo dong... Janji deh ini yang terakhir"

"Janji?"

"Janji" aku akan melakukannya lagi ehehehe.

"Gak boleh kamu genjot yah..."

"Iya Kaa-chan." akan aku genjot nanti

"Ya sudah" jawab Ibu akhirnya mau juga. Akupun memasukkan penisku sekali lagi ke dalam vagina ibu kandungku ini. Masih tanpa menggoyangkan penisku dan hanya mendiamkannya saja di sana.

Dasar aku yang tidak pernah puas, aku memintanya lagi dan lagi. Jadilah acara bersetubuh tusuk tanpa genjot itu sudah kami lakukan beberapa kali setelahnya. Walau masih tetap hanya sekedar menyarangkan penisku di sana dan tidak boleh ada gerakan menggenjot, tapi itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku.

Aku terus mengiginkan lebih. Aku ingin melakukan persetubuhan dengan ibu kandungku ini sesering mungkin dan sepuas-puasnya sebelum Ayah pulang. Akupun menyampaikan ideku itu pada Ibu.

"Mau kan Kaa-chan? Sebelum Tou-san pulang kita ngentot terus?" tanyaku.

"Duh... Kamu ini, ssshhh~" Hanya itu yang dia katakan. Tidak ada kata-kata menolak maupun menyetujui permintaanku. Namun dari sinar matanya, jelas terpancar birahi kalau Ibupun penasaran dengan kegilaan ini.

"Ingat yah sayang... jangan kamu genjot" Ingatnya saat aku mulai memasukkan penisku ke liang vaginanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Iya Kaa-chan..."

'Jleb...'

Jadilah sejak saat itu intensitas membenamkan penisku pada vagina ibu kandungku itu semakin sering terjadi. Saat Ibu memasak, aku terus memeluknya dari belakang dengan penis tertancap di dalam vaginanya. Begitupun saat dia menyapu, mencuci piring, maupun melakukan aktifitas-aktifitas lainnya. Keluyuran dan beraktifitas di dalam rumah selalu dengan kelamin kami yang menyatu. Erotis bukan?

Tentunya dengan begitu membuat Ibu jadi kerepotan melakukan aktifitasnya sehari-hari, tapi dia tidak kelihatan keberatan sama sekali. Selalu membiarkanku kalau aku ingin terus menempel padanya. Kami bahkan pernah makan bersama dengan Ibu duduk berpangkuan padaku, tentunya penisku menancap di vaginanya saat itu.

"Ada-ada aja sih keinginanmu itu? Tapi ingat yah... selama makan nanti jangan bandel" ucapnya sambil memposisikan pinggulnya agar nyaman di atasku. Dengan posisi begini kami lebih mudah bila makan satu piring dan saling bersuapan. Berkali-kali Ibu menegurku yang sering sekali bergerak saat makan sehingga membuat penisku maju mundur di dalam vaginanya. Tapi tak jarang juga kami malah tertawa bersama karena hal tersebut.

Kami betul-betul memanfaatkan saat-saat bersama sebelum Ayah pulang ini sesering dan seintim mungkin. Hari-hari yang kami lalui jadi penuh birahi.

Ibu sering memintaku agar tidak orgasme di dalam, namun aku masih saja sering membandel. Akupun jadi sering kena cubitan di hidungku olehnya. Namun seiring waktu, kini Ibu tidak mempermasalahkanku lagi kalau spermaku muncrat di dalam vaginanya. Aku bahkan sekarang sudah mulai sering menggenjot keluar masuk penisku ketika bersetubuh dengan Ibu. Entah karena Ibu sudah capek memperingatkanku, atau mungkin karena dia menikmati.

"uhhk.. shhhss.. ahhkm.. Na-naru"

Seperti saat ini, aku dan Ibu sedang bersetubuh di dapur. Kondisi kami sama-sama telanjang bulat. Kami baru saja selesai mandi bersama. Ibu yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan susu untuk adikku, langsung ku terobos dan ku genjot dari belakang.

" Ka-kaa-chan.. ukh" dengan tempo sedang aku memaju mundurkan penisku ke vaginanya.

"Aahhh... sayangh... Kamu ini"

"Habisnya kaa-chan nafsuin, pengen aku entotin terus, hehe"  
Ibu hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban vulgarku. Jawaban yang tidak sepantasnya diucapkan oleh anak pada ibu kandungnya sendiri. Ibu sendiri ku yakin pasti tahu itu adalah ucapan yang kurang ajar, tapi sepertinya itu justru membangkitkan nafsunya.

Aku terus memeluknya dari belakang sambil penisku terus bersarang pada vagina ibu kandungku ini. Ibu sendiri masih terus sibuk menyiapkan susu untuk si kecil.

Ya... Ternyata Ibu benar-benar memberikan susu bubuk pada si kecil Naruko, sedangkan Asi nya khusus untukku untuk aku minum maupun aku mainkan sesuka hati. Sebagian besar bahkan bukan masuk ke perutku, tapi terbuang mubazir ke sofa, tempat tidur, maupun ke lantai karena ulahku.

Akupun mencoba makin menaikkan intensitas goyanganku. Ibu kini menjadi mendesah pelan ketika vaginanya makin cepat diaduk oleh penis anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Nghhhh... Na-naruto jangan terlalu keras.." Desahnya pelan saat menyendokkan susu bubuk ke dalam botol bayi. Suara desahan Ibu justru membuat aku makin birahi. Tusukanku bukannya perlambat malah kini menjadi hentakan yang cukup kencang. Sampai-sampai Ibu kerepotan menyendokkan susu bubuk ke dalam botol.

Hal itu justru menimbulkan kesenangan bagiku. Rasanya senang sekali mengerjai Ibu seperti ini. Ibupun tampak tidak keberatan dengan aksiku. Dia malah tertawa kecil tiap aku menyodoknya dengan kencang yang membuat susu bubuk itu jadi banyak berserakan. Alhasil, memasukkan susu bubuk ke dalam botol bayi itu saja membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Kocokanku pada vagina Ibu semakin kencang. Di tengah kerepotan Ibu yang menyiapkan susu untuk adikku, aku justru keasikan mengentoti ibuku ini. Meski kerepotan, Ibu tidak menahan-nahanku untuk berbuat apa yang aku mau, dia justru mendesah kenikmatan. Akupun jadi semakin liar menggenjot vaginanya.

"Ohh.. ya tuhan.. ngghh~" Hingga kemudian aku menghentakkan pinggulku dengan sangat keras, membuat botol bayi yang Ibu pegang itu terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh tumpah di lantai.

"Duh... Pinggulmu itu diam dulu dong sayang. Kaa-chan kan lagi menyiapkan makanan untuk adikmu, jadi tumpah kan gara-gara kamu" ujarnya, tapi tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dariku. Tetap membiarkanku menggenjotnya.

Saat Ibu hendak memungut botol bayi itu, aku malah menahan Ibu dan justru makin kencang menyodok vaginanya.

"Ngh... Sayang... kamu ini..."

"Kaa-chan... Oohh... Kaa-chan hanya milikku, uhk.. milikku" racauku kenikmatan.

"Iya iya, Kaa-chan adalah milikmu. Kamu ini nakal banget menyetubuhi Kaa-chanmu sendiri.. nghh... Kamu suka sepertih iniih~ ngghh" tanya Ibu. Aku suka mendengar Ibu bertanya seperti itu.

"Suka! Aku suka bersetubuh dengan Kaa-chan!" balasku.

"Ssshhh... Sayang... Onii-chanmu ini nakal banget. Jangan kasih tahu Tou-san yah kalau Nii-chanmu ini nakal, hihi" ucap Ibu lagi sambil tertawa kecil menatap Naruko yang berbaring tak jauh dari tempat kami bersetubuh.

Aku hanya cengengesan. Sudahlah aku merebut Asi Ibu dari adikku, botol bayinyapun jatuh berserakan karenaku. Aku kini malah terus ngentotin Ibu seakan sengaja mempertontonkan persetubuhkan kami pada si kecil Naruko. Ibu sepertinya juga tertarik dengan yang aku lakukan, berkali-kali dia juga tersenyum ke arah Naruko seakan ikut menunjukkan pada si kecil kalau ibu kandungnya ini sangat suka disetubuhi kakaknya saat Ayahnya tidak ada di rumah.

Akupun terus menyetubuhi Ibu. Tadinya yang merupakan acara menyiapkan minuman untuk adikku, telah berubah menjadi acara persetubuhan panas antara aku dan Ibu. Kami terus bersetubuh hingga akupun muncratin spermaku ke dalam vagina Ibu.

"Puas, hmm?"

"Puas, sangat puas! hehe"

"Ya sudah, Kaa-chan mau menyiapkan susu untuk adikmu lagi. Kali ini jangan ganggu" pinta Ibu.

"Iya deh, tapi habis itu boleh lagi kan? Hehe"

"Memangnya kamu masih kuat? Bisa nyemprotin sperma berapa kali lagi nih ke vagina Kaa-chan?" goda Ibu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Gak bakal habis deh pokoknya" jawabku cengengesan.

"Haha, dasar kamu. Anak nakal" ucapnya sambil menjawil hidungku.

...

Kamipun jadi sering bersetubuh setelah itu. Ibu kini tampaknya sudah menyerah pada nafsunya. Kami sudah betul-betul terbawa suasana. Kami terus bersetubuh sepanjang hari. Aku terus menggenjot ibu kandungku ini sesuka hati kapanpun dan dimanapun yang aku mau. Amanat Ayah pada Ibu untuk menjaga rumah dan anak-anaknyapun menjadi terbengkalai.

Keadaan rumah kami kini betul-betul berantakan penuh dengan peju dan air susu yang berceceran. Bau menyengat semerbak dimana-mana. Padahal hari ini Ayah akan pulang, tapi kami masih saja tidak menghentikan aksi terlarang ibu dan anak ini.

Hingga akhirnya saat sedang asik-asiknya bersetubuh, terdengar suara pagar bergeser, tak lama kemudian pintu diketuk dan terdengar suara Ayah memanggil. Kami tahu dan sadar, tapi kami tidak berhenti, malah gerakan kawin kami semakin liar untuk segera meraih orgasme.

"Halooo... Tou-san pulaaaang."

Suara Ayah terdengar riang karena tak sabar bertemu anggota keluarganya tercinta. Namun entah bagaimana reaksinya nanti, saat melihat istri dan anak kandungnya itu malah berzina ria selama dia mencari nafkah.

Kelamin kami semakin beradu dengan cepat, bersamaan dengan gagang pintu yang tak terkunci itu bergerak turun. Pintu mulai terbuka sedikit. Ah... apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kami pasrah.

"Narutoooh~"

The end

...

..

.

 **The fuckin hell yeah, this is not my original story i made. I just edited some little things-shit of that story, adds some materials spicy to make story delicious. Oh damn fuckin bastard.**

 **You know, dont worry, i had a signed of the own story, we had a relationship in our community. Then, what should you do? its simple, just enjoy this badly and for the best feeling you have to read this, stop searching the original story.**

 **I just warn you guys :v**

..

 **GearPhantom97 is back :v**


End file.
